Twin menace
by Thunderqueen-nat
Summary: Sam and Erin were our typical bar-maids. They served drinks to people who came in, defended themselves from lecherous drunken perverts, even sang a bit. However they never expected to get sent into the one piece world as to stabilize it due to something even they won't find out. Worst of all there stuck with law as a captain. Coincides with 'thunder and lightning' rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**well I guess I just couldn't help myself. Ive already started a different one piece but I guess I just wanted to make another one. The interesting thing Is that this is going to be coinciding with my other story 'thunder and lightning' so eventually the OC's form this story will meet the OC from the other story which will be a small headache as I will have to write it from the POV of two different stories. Anyway I've been meaning to try this and here it is. Chapter one of twin menace. **

* * *

**I do not own one piece. All OC's in this story are mine as well as some of the plot. Viewer dis reason is advised.**

* * *

A loud slam is heard on the table as the girl in front of a gambler slammed a glass in front of a drinker. the girl in front of the drinker had golden eyes and hair that was streaked gold and red.

"pick your poison." the girl told the drinker as she slammed the glass in front of him.

"gahahaha! i'll take a bloody mary sam. i think i earned it today dealing with my boss." the drinker said to the girl who smirked at him.

"boss being a dick again? he'll get fired eventually you know. He can't keep doing this forever." sam told the drinker with a smirk.

"I know but its not happening fast enough! the dumbass demanded i get the paper done by tomorrow even though it isn't needed till like 5 days from now! My work aside where's erin and nate? come to think of it i haven't seen nate in almost a week now…" the drinker sighed.

"Erin is in the back looking at some of our stock. as for nathan? your guess is as good as mine. He wasn't at the orphanage last time i went there and he hasn't been at school for awhile either. come to think of it that isn't like him to miss school." sam told the guy with a thoughtful expression and cleaning a glass as well.

a door from behind the bar table and a girl who looked exactly like sam walked out of the back. she even had the same red streaks in her hair. Both of the girls however had the same barmaid uniform on that was a blue skirt and a puffy white shirt and an apron on. To most of the men who go to the bar they are considered 'eye candy' but the more frequent customers know that its not a smart idea to flirt with them. The most recent guy who came to the bar and tried to force the girls to have fun with him was sent through a table and had to go to the hospital.

"Sam! We got a bit of a problem. We're running out of lemon juice as well as some of the different beer types that we need for the rush tomorrow. Seems we're going to have to stay late tomorrow to get some of the stuff." Erin told sam.

"Seriously?" she whined "I was hoping to get home early! Supposedly the heart pirates were supposed to be back with one piece again. Your know how much i like them!"

"Eh? i like them to but i honestly think penguin is fun to be around. Honestly if they were real we could mess with them so bad!" Erin commented.

"True, True… Sachi is just as much fun as Penguin you know seeing as they always hang around each other. Anyway its time for us to sing. It is friday today." Sam finished.

The two girls put a sign on the bar that said that the bar attendants went for a break. Everyone who goes to the bar know that isn't the case on a friday. while everyone outside was waiting the two girls in the back were getting dressed in their clothes that they got on before they got to the bar. The two were discussing which song they should sing and they agreed on a song that they both knew and had been listening to for awhile. Shortly after the two walked onto the stage with smiles on their faces. Sam walked to the side and hit a machine and the sound of a metronome. When she was back at Erin's she smiled and Erin smiled sang "They're gonna clean up your looks With all the lies in the books to make a citizen out of you Because they sleep with a gun And keep an eye on you, son So they can watch all the things you do."

When she finished that verse sam took over and sang " Because the drugs never work They're gonna give you a smirk 'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean They're gonna rip up your heads Your aspirations to shreds Another cog in the murder machine."

They both took up the mic and sang in perfect harmony with " They say that teenagers scare the living shit out of me They could care less as long as someone'll bleed So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

This time sam started with" The boys and girls in the clique The awful names that they stick You're never gonna fit in much, kid." and she let Erin continue it once again.

"But if you're troubled and hurt What you got under your shirt We'll make them pay for the things that they did." erin sang before the sang together again.  
"They say that teenagers scare the living shit out of me They could care less as long as someone'll bleed So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me. They say that teenagers scare the living shit out of me They could care less as long as someone'll bleed So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me."

the two stopped for a to yell " All together now!" trying to get the crowd to sing with them and it worked as everyone even the drunk people sang " Teenagers scare the living shit out of me They could care less as long as someone'll bleed So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me Teenagers scare the living shit out of me They could care less as long as someone'll bleed So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me!"

When they finished the song everyone started clapping and whistling at the twins as they smiled. Erin took the mic and said "Unfortunately thats all we got for you guys-"

"as we need to go home-" sam continued.

"So we hope to see you again soon!" they finished together with a bow before they walked away from the stage and outside. they both had pleased looks on their faces as they walked away from the bar talking.

"Thats what i'm saying! I mean who wouldn't think hes badass if he can do that?" Erin concluded.

"I get that he's their captain and all but i still like the crew more no matter what. It was always nathan who liked Law when it came to a favorite with the heart pirates. Though he liked the straw-hats more. If i remember correctly he said zoro was his favorite character when it came to them." sam responded.

Somewhere on the grand-line:

"ACHOO!" a girl with long brown hair sneezed making the old man she was near jump.

"are you catching a cold nat?" an old man asked.

"no i think someone was talking about me. Probably nothing important.

Back in with the twins:

"yeah i remember him saying that. anyway we better get home soon or else we'll have a problem." Erin responded.

Sam nodded but she quickly fell on the ground unconscious. Erin's eyes widened and she looked around to see that there was a weird smoke around them and that her vision was slowly getting fuzzy as well. not even four seconds later she fell to the ground as well. When the smoke cleared away a big man who didn't look human walked over to the girls and held up his arm. something on it flashed and he said "They walked right into the sleeping gas-goro. Shall i bring them to you or will i do it myself-goro?"

a voice resounded from his arm and it said "No you can do it spada. Make sure that you leave the bag with them though. also make sure its on the right island. Wouldn't want anything to happen to them afterall. Also as a precaution suppress their memories of The heart pirates until after they join the crew. We don't want them to know anything they don't know until they know that they shouldn't mess with the timeline to badly. After all my son- err daughter- has already messed with it by just being there. From what i see instead of nami being sick she will. I also see a future with law and her. Enough of this just send the two to the island."

"hai kami-san." the giant man said before he raised his hand and the two girls started to glow and within a second the two disappeared.

Unknown area Sam's POV:

i felt a throbbing in my head as if i had been knocked out but it wasn't that bad when it came to pain. it was a slight throbbing but nothing terrible. Either way i groaned and i sat up my headache getting worse as i tried to move. I waited a bit to open my eyes so that when i did open them my headache wouldn't get any worse. What surprised me however when i opened my eyes wasn't the lack of pain that opening them brought but the fact that i was I was surrounded by trees. Don't get me wrong there are a lot of trees in minnesota but it was the fact that the trees were green that surprised me. The sight of green in winter was bad enough but it felt like it was 80 degrees out here! I went for my coat only to find that instead of a coat on i had a black and red hoodie on. I didn't argue as it definitely suited me but i didn't worry about that at the moment as in the corner of my eye i saw some golden brown hair.

I turned towards the golden brown that was streaked with red and saw that it was my sister. My eyes got wide and i ran towards her to see if she had any injuries. Thankfully she didn't have any injuries on her and she was just unconscious. I sighed slowly with relief until i noticed the bag right next to us. I raised an eyebrow and opened the bag. Inside of the bag was a computer a tablet and two fruits that looked oddly like devil fruits. One of them had a look like a rock and was Dark blue and light blue at the same time while the other was a purple and orange color with the shape of a pear. Taped to the tablet was a note that said "Dear sam and erin. You may not believe me at first but you are currently in the world of one piece. I have given you the only things you need at the moment. In side of the laptop is a detailed explanation of the two devil fruits inside of the bag with this note. One is a logia while the other is a zoan. You two can choose which ones you would like to have or you can choose to not eat them which i do not recommend. Also inside of this bag is close to 5,000,000 beli so you can live here for a few days and still have enough when you are to leave. You are to seek out the heart pirates and do whatever you need to to get onto the crew. The last thing is that there are small fruits inside of the bag that are not devil fruits but they will allow you to learn to fight with a weapon. signed~ Unknown allie."

It was hard to take in. I could understand how the fruits that i was looking at looked like devil fruits but could they actually be devil fruits? i don't honestly know and i don't know if i want to find out either. That said i dug into the bag again and found a bill that looked like money. I stared right at it with a straight look. It looked exactly like a beli from one piece. It even had the trademark B on it. I was currently holding a 10,000 beli bill that had a skeleton on it. It was an honest to god beli bill in my hands! i quite literally froze in the spot i was in thinking of everything that was going on. The biggest thought however for me was 'I can meet the straw-hat pirates! but wait. It said i needed to go to the Heart pirates. The name sounds familiar but why? I just couldn't remember.'

I was so into my thoughts that i didn't notice that my sister had woken up yet. I was so focused on the bill in my hands that i yelped and smacked my sister in the face when she touched my shoulder. When i saw who i hit i quickly said "I'm sorry Erin!"

She held her head a bit and looked up at me with an apologetic look herself. She stood up and said "I should say that to you as well. I know better than to do that. You're jump a lot easier than i do and we both agree on that."

"How about we forgive and forget?" i suggested and we both ginned before i remembered the note "Oh! I just remembered. You may wanna take a look at this Erin..."

I handed the note over to her and as she red i saw her eyes get bigger and bigger as she red until she looked up slowly the look of shock evident on her face. she opened her mouth to speak but i know where she was going and i quickly nodded to her. She then pointed towards the bag and i nodded again before she motioned to the two of us and with one final nod she got a dark aura on her that was visible while i felt a sweatdrop on the back of my head. I guess that meant that anything in the anime when it came to emotions was now real for us. I quickly however tried to get her out of the depression by asking her "H-hey! how about we discuss who gets which devil fruit?"

In almost an instance Erin went from depressed to full blown excited with little stars coming from her eyes which caused me to sweat drop once again.

It took us a couple of hours but we decided what we were going to do. From the weapon fruit thing that we had one was a katana while the other involved a nodachi. They were different as the katana was for quick and powerful attacks while a nodachi was bigger and was just like a katana except the both had different ways of handling as well a couple aspects but in the end i was given the katana and Erin said she would use the nodachi. We ate the weapon fruits expecting them to taste bad like a devil fruit but to our surprise they didn't have a taste what-so-ever. A few seconds i got a small headache while i started remembering things that weren't my memories. From what i could gather from the memories the memories for fighting i were given involved a man from wano the country of samurai. This particular one had an incredible amount of strength and only used one katana. The down side was that my body wasn't physically strong enough yet to use a lot of the moves that the samurai could do.

That aside i shook my head and said "Well that was a weird experience... i guess we should train our bodies now."

Erin shook her head and said "Yeah but we also need to get weapons. The more i think about us being in the one piece world the creepier it gets. especially when whoever sent us here is giving us help... It doesn't settle right with me aaaaand now i'm gaining the paranoia from the person whose memories i shared for my weapon."

"Hey you know what i say never look a gift horse in the mouth. Now eat up! we agreed that i got the logia and you got the zoan right?" i asked to make sure as i wasn't completely sure.

"Yeah. You are a bit more clumsy than i am so the logia will help with that as well as any battle situations as you seem to be faster than me even though we are the same with almost every aspect. I wanted the zoan though as i like the thought of being an animal. It didn't say which it was but it did say that it was a neko neko no mi so i'll be happy with whatever i get." she answered to me.

I grinned but then looked at the fruit in my hand. With a gulp i shoved the fruit into my mouth and ate it. It took all my willpower not to throw up from it. the fruit was just that bad. I can't even describe how bad it was. It was just that bad. I looked up to see that Erin had the same disgusted look on her face. We both shook our heads then made a silent agreement to use our fruit powers to find out what they were. I concentrated until i found a weird feeling on my body. I lifted my arm to see my arm was now made out of a gem like substance now. I brought my other arm up and hit them together and somehow i knew that it was diamond. I was surprised at this and i backed away until i noticed that my gem arm changed colors. I touched it again and found out it to be ruby. I frowned a bit until it changed to a blue color that once i touched my arms was said to be sapphire in my head. I didn't know what was going on but i looked up and my jaw almost dropped.

Erin's POV:

While sam was messing around with her logia type fruit i messed around with my devil fruit. I concentrated and i felt my bones being put under pressure until i found myself on all fours. I also noticed that my body was larger the nit normally was. I ran around a bit and found a pond to look into. When i looked into it i almost cried out because staring back at me was a large black panther that had golden eyes. I started to laugh but it came out as more of a hitching growl. either way i was extremely happy with what i got for a devil fruit I decided to concentrate some more like the thing in the laptop about our fruits had told us and i felt my body start to bend again until i was standing on two legs again but there was gold and black fur on my body with the black easily beating the gold in space. I let out a laugh and i turned around to see my sister and my jaw dropped just like hers did. Her arms were currently a blue color but her head was completely while and her body was red. her legs on the other hand were a deep green color. I pointed at her and she pointed back with both of us giving nods at the same time.

I walked up to her and asked "You happy with what you got? 'Cuz i'm ecstatic!"

Sam grinned and said "Hey how about we freak out the locals a bit? You'll follow me into town but you should be in you're panther form as i can tell thats what you got. If anyone tries to attack you i'll make sure that they won't. I'm sorry if i have to but i might have to call you pet."

She gave me an apologetic look so I smiled at her and gave her a small nod going into my panther form. I looked up at her and she scratched me behind the ears which was actually pretty nice to but i turned to go the same direction she was heading following not to far behind. When we hit the town however i noticed the looks of fear from the locals that were send in our direction. I would have made a grin if i wasn't in my panther form at the moment. I just followed her without a word however.

We went around town buying supplies and she even bought two of everything she got as to clothes. I smiled on the inside as i knew that she wanted to screw with people once we got off this island. Than we finally got to a weapon shop. The store owner made a happy welcome that is until he saw me. When he saw me i saw his face go pale and he asked "W-welcome miss. What can i get you?"

Sam didn't smile or anything and she said "I need a katana of a high quality as well as a nodachi of similar quality."

The store owner smiled nervously and said "W-well we have a nice selection of swords over there."

Sam nodded and walked over to the swords on the wall. She touched their hilts periodically until she stopped on a sword that had a red sheath and an interesting design on the sword. She grabbed the sword off of the rack and looked at it slowly. I nudged her leg and she looked at me with a smile. I tilted my head at her and she said "Don't worry erin i just think i found my sword. Now i just need to find a nice nodachi."

She looked away from me as she searched the nodachi this time going from sword to sword until she stopped on a nodachi this time. She grabbed it and i noticed the intricate dragon design on the sheath. When she pulled the nodachi out of its sheath i noticed that on its blade was a small wave like design. I liked it and from what i saw it was really high quality. I nudged her leg again which caused her to look down. I nudged her leg again and she asked "This is the one?"

With a nod of my head she took the katana and nodachi over to the shop keeper and set them on the counter. When she did the shop owner asked "Is this all you need?"

"Yeah. Also don't try cutting me short on the price of them. I have the knowledge of the most famous swords on the seas so don't try and make a quick and easy sell on me. Now how much?" through that whole sentence she had a killing glint in her eyes but she suddenly smiled when she asked how much they were worth.

The shopkeeper was sweating bullets and the low growling from my throat wasn't helping him any. He looked at me and i made a toothy panther grin at him which made him say "Alright! both the katana and the nodachi are worth 1,000,000 beli! I am not being a cheapskate with this and i promise you that you are getting the exact price they are worth!"

Sam put the money onto the table and grabbed the weapons fastening the katana to her back while she fastened the nodachi to my back. I gave a welcoming growl and she gave me a smile right back.

A few minutes later we were inside of a bar that seemed to be full with some pirates. Most of the pirates gave the two of us some fearful looks when they spotted me but there was a crew that didn't seem to care. There was even a who had tattoos on his arms and hands. on his fingers they had letters that spelt death and he had a nodachi with him as well. He had a furry hat on his head and a orange and black hoodie on. Not caring either way i followed sam to a table right next to them. When i saw the bear with the group i growled lowly and threateningly. I didn't know what came over me but i growled right at the bear. When the bear noticed he started growling right back. We eventually got close enough that I could feel his breath. I would have continued if Sam wouldn't have said "Erin back up."

I growled in reluctance but did none the less. Sam then went of the the table and said "sorry bout that. It's not like a panther and bear can like each other by instinct."

The guy who had the hoodie on smirked and said "it's not a problem. Though I noticed that she had a nodachi on her back. So either that's a spare weapon for you or she's a devil fruit user who is currently in her animal form."

Sam smirked a bit and said "you're quite observant Aren't you? Well Erin you want to introduce yourself or what?"

I laughed a bit in my panther form a bit before I shifted out of it into my human form. I of course was wearing the same thing as Sam so when I went back to my normal form I could see the surprised looks on their faces but that didn't matter.

"Alright. We need to find that one guy Sam." I told her.

"Yeah I know." She told me before turning to the guy who had a nodachi as well "hey can I ask you a question?"

"Depends on what it is." The guy responded while leaning back in his chair a bit.

"Were looking for someone." She continued. "You know a trafalgar law?"

Everyone seemed tense when she asked that and he bent forward asking "what do you need him for?"

"We have our own reasons but it's to join his crew. We aren't bounty hunters if that's what you think." I responded quickly.

"Oh? Then what would you want to join his crew for then?" The guy asked with amusement clearly in his voice.

"Different reasons but if it's all the same to you Law we aren't a threat to you." Sam concluded.

I expected law to be angry or even upset but instead he gave an amused smirk and didn't even hint at being angry. The look in his eyes was that of genuine amusement as well. The bear behind him didn't look like he wanted me near him while a guy near the bear who had a hate that said 'penguin' gave me a curious look just like the rest of the crew.

"Will you be willing to listen to me without arguing on any order if I end up letting you join my crew?" Law asked.

I shurgged and both me and Sam said "so long as it's not unreasonable. I guess it's fine."

The fact that we said this in unison seemed to make a lot of the crew members stop what they were doing and stare while law seemed to have an amused Look on his face still. Law stood up and started to examin us with a critical eye but not in a lustful way but more of a curious eye. We both stared right back until he sat forward with his interlaced fingers and asked "I'm curious now. Why do you want to join my crew out of all the pirate crew around here? I haven't exactly made a big name for myself yet." (A/N: I'm putting this as far back as before law got his bounty. I'll be making various bounties given until he gets his bounty at saboday.)

Sam answered him by saying "let's leave it at we can tell who good or bad crew could be."

Law smirked and said "I see. Well come to the show in a couple hours and we'll get you introduced to the layout of our ship."

* * *

**And chapter one with over four thousand words! I'd say that's really good for a first chapter. Anyway what did you guys think? I'm curious so please review! Please no flames though I have enough headaches as it is.**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys i would have uploaded this ealier but ive been having some trouble at home. either way i did say this is going to run along side my other story 'thunder and lightning' which means that there will be some things in this one that the other doesnt and vice versa (atleast when it comes to the characters meeting) but in one way or another ill still be writing. anyway heres chapter 2**

* * *

Sam's POV:

We followed law to a spot on the beach at the designated time but were confused when we didn't see a ship. I scanned the waves a got looking for anything that would be considered a ship but I didn't see anything so I turned to law and asked "what gives? Where's your ship?"

Law gave me a devious smirk and said "you'll see in a couple seconds."

Sure enough a few seconds later something burst out of the water making both me and Erin gaping. In front of us was a large yellow submarine. What was surprising though was that the sub in front of us had a wooden deck as if they expected they would need to fight on the sub. Well they are pirates... To top it off though on the side of the sub was a smiley face that had a broken border. I assumed that was the jolly Rodger of the ship so I didn't comment on it but I furrowed my eyebrows once I received and said "Erin please no references. I get it's a yellow sub and all but please no."

I didn't even have to look over to hear the audible plop of Erin closing her mouth to give me a pout. I smiled a bit and walked towards the sub. Law wasn't far behind and he asked me "What do you guys do anyway?"

Erin jumped up and said "well we used to be barmaids so we can hold our own. Fighting off drunk perverts tends to make you learn how to fight back."

I nodded and continued "we can also sing and dance as well as a few other things."

"And we also like screwing with people." We said at the same time. We had introduced ourselves earlier on the way here so he knew our names but not which of us was which mainly due to the fact that we wore the same thing at the same time.

"I hope this won't be a permanent thing. It could get annoying quickly." Law responded bluntly to us.

I laughed softly and said "Yeah well we usually only do it to people we don't like or to our friends though we stop after awhile when it comes to our friends, or nakama now."

"I want you to stop at least by the month marker. Any longer then that and we would have a problem. That said. You should get something to eat. I need you both to come to the infirmary afterwards for a check-up." With that law just walked away from us.

Shrugging to each other we made our way to the sub and followed the bear from earlier to the mess hall. We made sure to talk with the chef a bit to clear any misunderstandings if there ever was any but as it turned out he was really nice and he made sure none of the other crew members bothered us until we got used to the sub's layout. I finished eating first so I headed to the infirmary, after I got lost, and knocked before walking in. Inside was law who messing checking things around the medical area but he stopped when I walked inside.

"Alright Sam-ya sit on the bed." Law instructed so I complied and he asked "age?"

"17" I responded without a single thought.

Law wrote something down on a clipboard and said " alright. Where were you born?"

I thought around a bit for what I should tell him so I simply said "no idea. I'm about as good at geography or navigation as a blind person."

It was partially the truth so I didn't know if Law would press it or not. Thankfully he didn't and he asked "height?"

"I'm 5'5." I responded simply. I can proudly say I'm not incredibly short but neither was I tall as law was obviously almost a foot taller then me.

"Ok. Weight." Law ordered of at least I think it was an order.

"Do I have to? I'm one of the self conscious people about my weight." He gave me a glare and I sighed saying "fine. I'm 170"

He wrote something else onto his pad before he looked back up and asked "sexual orientation?"

"Wa- why do you need to know that!?" I almost yelled at him my face heating up. I saw him smirk at me and I felt my face heating up from anger instead of embarrassment but embarrassment was still present.

"It's something I need to record so I'll know whether or not you'll attack crew members for them hitting on you. Penguin-ya and sachi-ya are the perverts of the group." Law told me with a deadpan expression.

The color in my cheeks still evident I muttered "b-bisexual..."

He wrote down something on the pad again and then asked "Family relations."

"My sister is pretty much all I have left for blood family."

"Alright. Any allergies I should know about?" He asked after writing down the last bit of info.

"I have a peanut allergy and also hay-fever. Other than that I've have no clue about any allergies." I responded.

"Alright. Finally any diseases or disorders I should know about?"

I paused for a second before saying "well... I have something along the lines of PTS disorder except I semi lost my mind when it happens." I noticed his curious look and I added "I unlock my full potential kind of like how normal people can do superhuman things in a stressful situation. The problem being that if I gets out of hand I'll lose my sanity and it could be close to impossible to get me sane again. There is one other person I know of that has this but I haven't seen him in a week."

Law paused in mid sentence and looked up at me with narrowed eyes. He set the pencil down and asked "you said there was another person who was like this? How strong is he when he is like that?"

I stopped for a second and thought. 'Since this is the one piece world strength would be transferred as well but also amped up. He was considered to be as strong as luffy would have been without his devil fruit when he wasn't in a crazed state...' The more I thought about it the more I was worried and I felt a bit pale as I thought about it. I must have been ghostly white because I heard law ask "are you alright Erin-ya?"

I got out of my thoughts and said "I'm fine... But I'm Sam for one. As to answer your question... If he were to go into that insane state he would a good chance to hold his own against Edward Newgate."

I saw a flash of shock in laws face before he calmed down and said "To be able to hold his own against the strongest man in the world would be an incredible feat by itself. That is only if his disorder acts up however correct?" I nod slowly and he continues "your disorder is new to me but I would like to know more about it. As for what you said it is possible that it is not the full potential but a large portion of it. Anyway your check-up is down. Would you please send Erin-ya in?"

I nodded and walked out of the room to be greeted by Bepo, who was the polar bear from before, saying that he could show me to my room as well as around the sub. I nodded to him but I also said that I needed to find Erin first. I eventually did and I told her law wanted her for the check-up.

Erin's POV:

I walked towards the infirmary where law was supposed to be. While Sam was inside of it talking to law Bepo was nice enough to show me around so I knew the layout of the sub. I didn't want to get lost. Anyway getting back on track when I entered the infirmary I saw law with a curious look on his face as if he was thinking. It quickly disappeared to his normal smug look as he motioned for me to sit on the bed. I of course complied and he asked "alright I'm going to assume you're the same age as your sister and I'll ask the next question. Where were you born?"

I frowned slightly and said "Minnesota. It's a winter island somewhere in the north blue but there's a large fog around it that makes it hard to get to." He seemed curious about my home now but he went back to asking questions. I however got curious at this point and asked "oh um I forgot to ask... Where are we? North south east west or grand line?"

Law smirked and said "you're in the north blue close to the entrance of the grand line. You must be bad at navigation as well if you didn't know that. Also despite this being a sub I'm not taking chances with going through the calm belt so we will need to go through reverse mountain like the rest of the vast majority of pirates. Next question. What is your height?"

"5'5 and I'm guessing next involves weight and I'm 170 pounds." I answered him.

He gave me a smirk and asked "sexual orientation."

I felt my face heat up incredibly and I asked "Wha- why do you need to know that!?" I heard him snicker and I growled deeply "you did that just to annoy me didn't you?"

His smirk turned into a frown and he said "no. I did enjoy your reaction but It was a legitimate question for you."

I mumbled an apology that he didn't acknowledge before I said "I'm bisexual... It just embarrassing to talk about."

Law only nodded and then asked "allergies?"

"I don't have any. Just don't give me anything that Sam can't eat just to be sure." I answered

"Finally any mental disorders?" He asked.

I shook my head and he wrote one last thing on the clipboard that he had. He stood up and was about to say something until a speaker went off that said "Captain! We are approaching reverse mountain."

Law stopped up and told me to stay here while he left to worry about getting up reverse mountain. Considering that they were in a sub it would be a bit harder then normal but none the less they did what they needed to. I was bored of course so I just sat in the infirmary.

General POV:

While the heart pirates tried their best to get up reverse mountain on the other side of the mountain near the lighthouse was a girl who looked to be about 19. She had long curly brown hair and steel blue eyes. She currently had a navy blue tank top and a hair of brown pants that stopped at her knees on. She had a spear of an unknown metal on her back while she had a katana that had a storm pattern on the sheath on her side.

The girl was currently sitting in a lawn chair that was facing the ocean with a blissful look on her face. She sighed happily and said "man... It's been awhile since I got to relax like this..."

She shifted a bit to get comfortable before she fell asleep in the chair. A few minutes later there was an odd sound coming from the air that the girl didn't notice due to the fact that she was currently snoring. The noise got louder and louder until a large yellow sub collided with the water causing a lot of it to hit the girl in the chair. She started awake flailing around due to the around of water that hit her but once her eyes laid on the sub her confused look turned into one of hate. She growled and slowly walked towards the sub.

With law and the others everyone was in the control room. Penguin was on the floor and he struggled to get for a second saying "next time... Can we go through the calm belt...?"

Law was one of the few that weren't on the ground and he said " I think it would have been safer to go through there to begin with. We can't do anything about it now though. Submerge the sub."

The navigator saluted to law and got ready to submerge the sub but the lights on the sub flickered until they went out completely. They could still see due to the portholes but it was clear all that all of the electronics were down. A few seconds later a voice yelled "come out here you assholes! You wanna ruin someone's sleep?! I'll make you regret waking me up!"

Law's eyes narrowed a bit but he didn't move until he heard "If you don't come out here I'll go over there and tear your sub apart!"

Law stood and told Bepo to grab his nodachi as he started walking towards the exit of the sub. When he reached the door he opened it to see the brown haired girl from before with her arm raised as if she was going to punch down the sub door. When she law she jumped back with a scowl and said "what's the big idea of waking up a girl when she's trying to sleep?"

Law didn't even smirk at the comment as he said "well I guess it's your fault for being so close to the water when we landed."

Bepo walked up behind law with his nodachi as the rest of the crew, including the two newer girls, were on deck watching from behind law. The girl scanned the crowd and asked "this your crew is it? Well now then. Are you going to apologize or am I going to have to kick your ass along with your crews?"

Lightning started to pop above her head and law seemed amused with the idea that she would try to kill them. Law simply raised a hand and said "room" as a large blue sphere enveloped the whole sub he then motioned his hand and he sent the girl into the water as she screamed insults at him. Law was about to walk away when the sub suddenly jerked to the side knocking down most of the crew. There was a scream of anger followed by the sub being sent sideways once again. A few seconds later something flew out of the water and landed on the deck.

Law turned to it and saw that it was the same girl as before but the only difference was that she was even angrier than before she pulled up two fingers and waved them in a motion as if she had a weapon a few seconds later a lightning bolt was close to laws head and it barely missed. He was going to create another room but the girl kept sending thunderbolts at him not even giving him a chance to create his room. He dodged but he found himself in a place where even if he rolled out of the way he would get hit by several bolts of lightning. He expected to get hit but when he didn't feel electricity he looked up a bit more as he was staring down at the deck slightly to see Sam in front of him with her katana literally cutting the thunderbolts. When the last of the thunderbolts were cut Erin rushed forward in half panther mode her claws extended.

The brown haired girls eyes narrowed and when Erin was about to hit her she appeared on the other side her sword slowly being sheathed. When it clicked into the sheath Erin cried out in slight pain but she got bruises instead of cuts. The brown haired girl stared right at Sam and asked "is your name sam?"

Sam stiffened and nodded her head slowly which caused the brunette to sigh. She took her hand off her sword and said "so you guys got drug here as well... And your captain is him right?" She pointed at law which made him stiffen a bit. "Look I'm sorry I attacked you guys but I'm the type that gets pissed at being woken up. Oh! One more thing. Stork."

Everyone on deck was confused but Sam stiffened a bit as she responded with "echidna... But how do you...?"

"Know that?" The brunette interrupted. "Take a wild guess as to how."

Sam backed up a few steps and said "you can't possible be who I think you are. For one I haven't seen you in weeks if you are!"

"Yeah. Well going missing does that to you. For you it may have been weeks but for me it's been years. Close to nine in fact." The girl stated.

Law was as confused as everyone else but he wouldn't show it as he said "Sam-ya. Who is this?"

Sam was as white as a ghost as she answered "my friend... I guess since it's now a her her name is different but that my friend I told you about captain."

"This is your friend?" He asked the disbelief showing in his voice. "I thought you said your friend was male Sam-ya. Unless those are fake that is obviously a female."

"Ah! I can answer that for you. And my name is nattily now just so you know." Nattily stated and she then continued" Anyway I was sent back to when I was 10 on a different island. I think it was in the east blue? ah whatever but anyway the who did it must have had a companion that could change my gender because for the past nine years I've been female. I'm a straight as a board though if your curiosity got the best of you. Does that answer your question?"

Law was sorting through the information and if you were to take devil fruits into account it made sense. He looked at her a bit closer and noticed that she had a spear on her back that was of a metallic color that he didn't know of. He stared at the spear for a few more seconds before he turned his attention to the katana at her waist. The design on the sheath was that of a thunder storm with flashes of blue and white all around it. He didn't get a good look at the actual blade but from what he saw it was of the same metal as whatever the spear was. It honestly peaked his curiosity.

On the other side of the ship nattily was talking with sam and Erin.

"Hm... Well that explains things to me. I was hoping you guys wouldn't get drug here with me. I have to say though living with those three was one of the worst experiences of my life! I ended up being like a mom towards them! Man and dadan didn't help at all!"

Erin laughed at nattily and said "Well i guess that we got better luck than you! But i'm confused. You said that you would wait for him for 2 years here? Wont you get bored out of your mind?"

Nattily laughed a bit and said "I'm training my body for when he does come. I want to be as strong as possible especially since he's going to be going against you know what organization when he gets here. Oh! by the way. I destroyed a marine bunch on accident along with some members of said organization so i have a bounty!"

"And how much would that be?" a male voice asked behind nattily. She didn't jump but the other two did.

"why don't you take a look for yourself?" She asked him as he pulled the poster out of a pocket. The poster showed a sign that said 'picture data unavailable'. Underneath that it said 'Thunder-queen nat wanted dead or alive' to top it off the bounty said that she was worth 69,000,000 beri's.

The three who were looking at the poster were fairly surprised were fairly surprised at the poster. Not only the fact that she didn't have a picture to prove who she was but the amount of the bounty as well. Nat also looked a little happy with the bounty.

"Is this your first bounty nattily-ya?" Law asked her.

"Yeah it is but its not something to be worried about. Reason why i saw that is because i have to stay here until the person i want to meet comes here. That gets rid of any recruitment ideas for you law-ya" she told him with a slightly teasing tone.

Law frowned at her words but didn't show any more emotion than that. Without even thinking he turned around and said "Lets go. We have no point in staying here."

"Good luck law-ya. I believe you're going to be pretty infamous later." She smiled with a knowing look that made law suspicious but she jumped off of the sub before he could comment on what she said.

They left not to long after that with law thinking about what she said with mild curiosity while the twins were talking about what they were going to do now that they found out that they werent the only ones who were sent here. In the ed they decided that they were going to stay with the heart pirates no matter what happened.

* * *

**and theres chapter 2! i really hope you guys will let me know what you guys think of this. I honestly am not good at htese things so ill just end here...**


	3. Chapter 3

**well I'm back with chapter 3! It's not as long as some of the other chapters but it's still a good 2000 words. Also I'm going to be starting a mini arc here! The arc may be up to three chapters or it may have four chapters. Maybe more. Depends on what you guys think of the story. I hope you guys like what I'm doing with the story as at this point law doesn't have a bounty. With this arc I plan on giving law his initial bounty so it would help if you guys would give me a good idea as to what his bounty should be. The twins will also get bounties but laws will stay as the highest in the crew (obviously due to his captain status). **

* * *

Sam's POV:

It's been a couple days since we met our friend nathan, or I guess it's nattily now, in the grandline and I had to say I was surprised when it happened. I knew we were in the the one piece world and all but it was just really surprising that we would meet someone we actually knew personally in the grandline. That aside not everyone on the sub noticed but law seemed to be bothered about something. I tried asking him if something was wrong and he shook his head without so much as a word. I remembered all of the things I knew about him now as well did my sister but we decided it was best not to say anything about it. Things after that though pretty much went on like normal for the crew.

I was just walking through the halls of the sub like normal at one point until I saw law. He was leaning against the wall near where mine and m sisters room was and he didn't look happy. He normally has this cocky smirk on his face that would piss people of quickly but he was missing it right now. His eyes seemed to be locked onto something that wasn't there and he had a sort of Grimm look on his face.

I walked rut up to law and he didn't react so I waved a hand in front of him but still nothing happened. I leaned forward and said "law? Hello law? Earth to law!"

I was about to slap his face lightly to get his attention but he looked up to and I could see he had a look that was hard to describe but it was almost like it was worry.

"Sam-ya... Who exactly was your friend back there?" Law asked me.

The question was a bit sudden so I didn't know how to ask at first but after that I sighed and said "she was literally the only friend me and Erin had during our childhood. She was nice and even took beatings for us that left scares that you couldn't imagine. So who is she? I guess you could say the first person I've every looked up to and trusted."

"If you trust her do you believe we can trust her in the future?" He then asked me.

The question caught me of guard at first mainly because I didn't even know why he would care. She would be considered an enemy so I didn't understand why he would even care. Thinking about if for a bit I responded "yes I do captain. Why? Is there something wrong?"

He didn't answer me for a few seconds before he told me it was nothing and he walked away. The situation seemed confusing to me so I didn't know what to do. Thankfully I didn't have to worry as I heard of the subs speakers "We'll be arriving at the next island in 5 minutes."

I sighed slightly and walked towards the control room to see if there was anything to do.

* * *

The island would be fairly pretty in my opinion if it wasn't for the fact that at the port there were bunch of the islands people pointing guns at us. I could easily block all of the bullets using only a wall of seraphinite, which I found out was the one easiest gemstones for me to summon. I didn't know if it would work completely but it would be enough for the crew to get minimal damage if the bullet even went through.

I surveyed the area and saw one of the guys leave the crowd with a gun on his back. He made sure that everyone could see him before he said "Leave here pirates! We don't take kindly to you here."

I saw laws eye twitch slightly and he responded "I don't take kindly to be ordered around. Now why should we leave? We haven't caused any harm to you as of yet and I don't plan on it either."

"We can't take the word of a pirate to not cause trouble! So I'm asking you to leave!" The man yelled once again.

Annoyed with a situation I stepped forward and asked "then how about this? I'll give you my word that we won't cause trouble. You can do whatever you wish to me if we end up causing trouble."

I heard law his my name but the leader of the people thought about it for a second and said "very well. If even one of your crew mates cause any trouble you are going to be staying here while your 'friends' leave."

I nodded without another word and I walked back to the sub but law grabbed my arm and forced me to look at him. He looked angry and he said "Sam-ya. What the hell were you thinking?"

I tried to get my arm back but he held it firm. I stared right at him before sighing and saying "Captain. We are low on provisions and some other needed items. If we tired to leave this island and go to the next without restocking we would have to go without food for three days if not more. I would rather take this chance then have someone die of hunger captain."

"So that means your willing to risk your own safety to make sure the crew has enough provisions for the next island?" He asked and I nodded "I'll have you know that I don't like risking my crew members."

"Then you better have your members not take chances." I told him while taking my arm back as well.

* * *

Unknown POV:

"Did they fall for it?" A man in a dark area asked.

"Yes sir they did. We are awaiting your orders." Another man who looked like the leader that talked to the heart pirates said.

"Good. Commence the plan. If I can have one of those two girls then it's worth deception." The man chuckled darkly before he dismissed the man who turned back to a monitor that showed Sam with her defiant look on her face.

* * *

Sam's POV:

I didn't feel comfortable with the whole thing. I knew I shouldn't have said anything with that and law could have done something to convince them but I had to open my big mouth. At least everyone said that they wouldn't get into trouble and do exactly what law told them to do. They were afraid of law at times but they still trusted him. What scared them even more though was the fact that if they screwed up in anyway at all I would be taken away from the crew. That seemed to be the final tsaw for any goofing around. With that threat in the air they made sure to behave.

Despite all of that I still felt uncomfortable. It was like someone had it out for me but no matter which way I looked I couldn't find anything looking at me. I was alone so that didn't help anything but that was because I was heading back to the sub after I grabbed something from a store. I had a thin layer of gem around as insurance but I still didn't get what was going on. The town seemed to be busy before we touched the streets but now that we were on the streets not even seven minutes later everything was quiet..

I quickly jumped back just as a dart hit the spot on the ground I was. Judging by the angle of the dart it would have hit my neck if I didn't move it. A closer chance and it was black for a second but it then went to its normal color. That means haki which isn't good for a logia type. Logia's are more susceptible to busoshoku Haki. I knew Kenbunshoku Haki to an extent due to the samurai memories that I got not to long ago but kenbunshoku haki I knew nothing of. Either case I was in trouble.

"Show yourself you coward! I know your there!" I yelled but I didn't get a response. I did however feel several stings in my arms, legs, and my neck.

I struggled to stay awake as my body started to get heavy. I looked forward and noticed several people with weird costumes on. They looked like clowns to me but before I could get a good look at them I passed out. When I woke up though I found myself chained up. I was chained up in a way that I was hanging by my arms. I tired to pull myself up a bit and found that I was lacking strength as well. I groaned and knew the cuffs were made of Kairoseki.

"Ah your awake. I was beginning to wonder how long you would sleep." A voice said to me though I couldn't see his face.

I tried to turn but I couldn't and I yelled "who the hell are you and what so you want with me?! We didn't cause and trouble so you had no reason to arrest me!"

The man in the darkness chuckled and said "who said anything about being arrested? Your my prize now woman. Someone with your looks doesn't deserve to be stuck with a group of ruffians. I'll be willing to Uncuff you if you say you'll stay here without needing to be restrained."

"Fuck off!" I yelled while spitting in the direction I heard the voice.

I heard a deep growl from him and he said "I'll teach you some manners then!"

I heard the sound of a whip and then with a crack something hit my back. Honestly it didn't hurt nearly as much as one would think, then again me, my sister, and nathan all were horridly abused by the same person.

"Is that all you got? I've taken a lot worse then a whip... Trust me your not going to break me." I told him with no hint of pain in my voice but there was a whole lot of malace as well as some amusement.

The guy growled once again and I felt a sting on my cheek as my head jerked to the side. The stinging was worse then the whip was for me. I spat out some blood at the guy and he chuckled saying "well well well. Looks like you can be hurt you little bitch. You may be stubborn but I will break you just like every other girl I got."

The fact that he said that peaked my interest and disgusted me at the same time. It peaked my interest mainly because he said that there was other girls. My interest in it was mainly that but it was a grim interest. I didn't like the idea that he had done this before and that was what digested me.

I heard the guy laugh followed by the sound of a door closing. I want limp slightly and sighed. It was going to be a long time at this island. For all I know I could be here for hours. If not hours then days. I didn't like what was going on and I hoped someone at least would notice my absence soon. I suspected the worst if they didn't. I bet Erin would notice but I wasn't so sure about the rest of the crew members. Either way I was in trouble and this time it wasn't anyone's fault but my own.

* * *

**So what you guys think? At the end of this law will be getting an initial bounty so if you guys could help me with that part if not I'll do it myself but I may make a mistake for how much his bounty I plan on making his first around the fifty million range. Anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter and the next one should be out soon enough.**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey! I'm back with chapter 4! Now if you guys have seen the Apis arc with the anime I'll be adding some people from that arc into this as to make sure some cannon characters are in this. Also I still want to know what you guys think laws initial bounty should be. I don't want to make it to gib but I'm looking for it to be around sixty million. Seventy million at most. Anyway here chapter 4!**

* * *

(30 minutes before sam's kidnapping)  
Erin's POV:

I was bored! I mean really bored. I had followed Sachi and Penguin around but there was still nothing to do! All they wanted to do was look at things since none of us could drink and make a ruckus. Part of the reason why we made sure not to was because law told us to. If it wasn't for that then we probably would all be drunk by now.

"Gah! This is stupid... We are literally doing nothing!" I complained to the two.

Penguin sighed and said "Well captain told us not to make a ruckus. I know it's boring but it's captains orders."

I groaned but then thought of something. I still needed to get some more under where so why not embarrass the two?

With that in mind I grabbed one of their shoulders each and said "sachi penguin. I just remembered that I need to get something. You two have to stay with me right?"

Sachi shivered slightly and slowly asked "yeah why?"

I grinned and said "I need some underwear. You know... Bra's and pantie's and the likes."

I noticed their faces slowly get red and I laughed at the two. Penguin was the first to react and he yelled "You were joking weren't you?!"

"Unfortunately for you I wasn't." I said with a smirk. "So you two wanna wait outside the shop? Or are you gonna come inside with me?"

Both of them said "I think well wait outside."

I smiled on the inside thinking 'well at least their not perverted enough to come with me to a females underwear store.'

I walked into the store while the two boys decided to wait outside. When I came back outside I saw that the two guys had bored looks on their faces. I cleared my throat and the two looked over at me. I smiled at the two and they raised an eyebrow at me.

"Hey I got an idea to screw around with the crew if your willing. Though it may be uncomfortable." I told them with a slight smirk.

Sachi seemed to perk up a bit while penguin didn't seem like he liked the idea. I got a bit closer and whispered "the idea is dressing you two up like girls. I'll make things more comfortable for you like you can wear shorts under skirts like I do. I just wanna screw with the crew. Your free to do whatever you want afterwards honestly. I'll also owe you two one favor each."

Penguin seemed unsure but he asked "Can the request be anything we want?"

"So long as it isn't sexual ill do it. Also daily chores don't count either. I'm not going to get in trouble with the captain because you have me do chores you need to do. Oh and when your done try sounding like a girl." I told them while backing up a bit.

The two nodded to me and I motioned for them to follow me. I lead them towards an alley way and opened the bags to show everything I needed to make the two look like girls. I even had tissue paper for some fake chest. I smirked at the two and handed them what they needed to wear. I gave sachi a fake blonde wig with a red jacket that would be left open to reveal a light blue shirt. I also gave him a skirt with of a similar color as the shirt. I gave him some knee high black socks and some tennis shoes of a similar color.

Penguin on the other hand had a wig that gave him red hair and white spaghetti strap shirt that hid the bra I gave him but to make sure nothing bad would happen if he got weat I have him a black vest. I decided to give him plain shorts that were denim and some red and white tennis shoes. To top it off I put a small amount of make-up on both of them to smooth out anything that could give them away as male.

"How's it feel boys?" I asked the two with a small grin on my face.

"The wig is itchy..." Penguin complained in a girly voice as I had asked.

"I guess I should be glad you gave me shorts for this skirt." Sachi told me with a small blush on his cheeks.

"Hey! You two actually look cute as girls! Though if guys start hitting on you that might be awkward... Oh well. I'll help you if need be." I told the two with confidence.

I motioned for the two to start following me and they did without much of a complaint. The two seemed to be comfortable enough in the clothes that they had on and were walking naturally which surprisingly was fairly convincing that they were female. If I wouldn't have seen them take the clothes I would have actually thought they were girls. I was surprised even more by the fact that they could hold the tone of a female fairly good as well. The two were talking to each other with me not to far in front of them to the point that it looked like three girls walking together in town. I smiled at them and the smiled right back which made me even more convinced that they were pulling it off perfectly.

"No no no. That's not right at all! The salmon goes inside of the rice. Are you telling me neither of you have had onigiri before?" I asked them with an exasperated look.

They both shook their head and I face palmed. I slid my hand down and started walking backwards while telling them about onigiri. I motioned with my hand again and said "you usually cook the rice to the point were it sticks together like glue. You know soft but not Inedible. After that you put a pall of rice on the cutting board were you will put a hole in it for the filling. After that put the salmon or whatever filling you have in it. After that you put more rice on it and roll it into a ball. Lastly you put a piece of seaweed rap on it and there you go! You have yourself onigiri!"

"Are you sure it's good? If it's just rice and filling won't it be bland?" Sachi asked me.

"That's where your wrong chichi." Yes I renamed him chichi for a girl so what? "You usually add some salt and spices to it to make it better. I love onigiri! I have to make it for you sometime!"

"Um Erin. You might want to turn around." Penguin, who I remained patty, advised me.

I raised an eyebrow at him and asked "Why would I- owf!"

I ran into something that made me fall forwards from the shock. I rubbed my head and looked behind me to see Bepo and law. Law wasn't facing me at the moment but after a few seconds he recovered from the hit and looked back to see me and the dressed up boys.

He spotted me first and said "Ah Sam-ya. I thought you were going back to the sub."

I sighed at him and said "Thats because I'm Erin. Better luck next time Cap."

Law didn't comment at me calling him 'cap' but he did ask "ah. Now who are these two Erin-ya?"

I jumped up and said "Ah! This is chichi" I motioned towards sachi who waved slightly "and this is patty" I motioned to penguin " chichi. patty. this is my captain trafalger law."

The two waved at him and law smirked slightly. I was smiling happily and law asked "What was the purpose of bring these two where the sub is?"

I smiled right back and said "I wanted to show them the crew. Nothing else really."

"That's good because I'm sure those two won't mind getting into trouble with the rest of the guys on the ship." He looked right at the two and said "Right sachi and penguin?"

I groaned in defeat and said "I was hoping you would have been fooled for at least an hour! Seems like that hope was for naught! You are the king of mind games after all."

Law smirked and said "Don't feel bad so Erin-ya. You had me for a minute there. It's Bepo you couldn't have fooled. He has a great sense of smell after all."

I sighed in defeat while penguin and sachi were mumbling something about how it was amazing that we fooled him for even a minute. I guess that was pretty amazing. The two were great at acting like girls and such but they were far from perfect. Law was also a great strategist so that didn't help any. It was nearly impossible to fool law so I didn't know why I had my hopes so high for how long I would be able to fool law. I guess I should be happy that I did manage to.

I frowned and said "well I bet the rest of the crew will be fooled if I managed to fool you for a couple minutes captain."

Law smirked at me as normal and said "We'll see about that. Now come on we have to get some more supplies. The log pose won't rest for a couple days but it's better to get the supplies while we can. I have a feeling something bad is going to happen soon."

I nodded my head since I was having the same feeling. I guess paranoia was actually helping a bit with keeping me alive. I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen soon but I wondered what.

Not wanting to worry about it much more I followed law back towards the sub with the penguin and sachi in tow.

The town was really quiet as well so I was making sure I kept my eyes on the roof tops while walking. I felt like I was being watched but I didn't know from were. I looked towards law and noticed that he had the same look on his face that he was looking at the roof tops as well. Bepo was sniffing the air a bit but he didn't say anything as well. The only two that weren't on high alert was sachi and penguin. They just kept walking like normal.

"Captain... Do you have this feeling like your being watched?" I slowly asked law who didn't stop walking.

"So you have the same feeling as I do Erin-ya." Law answered while looking back slightly and smirking.

I smirked at him as well and I muttered "speed boost" which made fur of my hair color mixed with black to grow on my body. I still looked human but I had some feline like features as well as the fur. I pulled out my nodachi and started looking around quickly. I'm sure that penguin and sachi, who were still dressed as girls, were startled by my transformation but I didn't pay any attention to them as I saw something black flash in my view. I turned towards were it was going and had to back up quickly as a kunai knife was embedded into the ground where I was.

"Grr... I knew something was fishy about this town!" I growled.

My voice was more animalistic now so when I spoke it sounded like a panther snarling so I wasn't surprised when sachi and penguin yelped at the growling while Bepo looked over with curiosity. I still ignored the two and noticed law fighting with a guy in black. They guy was completely covered from head to toe but what he had in his hands was a mace instead of a sword like I expected. Bepo was facing off against another two but I had to tear my attention away from them as two people dressed in the same clothes attacked me. One had a dagger while the other had a sword.

"Strength boost." I murmured and my arms started to grow as well as my legs. I would be slowed down a bit but I would have the power to fight off these two by myself.

As expected when I went into my strength boost form I easily overpowered the two of them and the one with the sword was sent flying into the ground making a small crater. The guy with dagger managed to break free before he was sent flying as well but I rushed forward quickly switching back to my speed boost and I hit him with the blade of my nodachi making a large cut across his chest from his right shoulder to his left hip.

I looked over at law and saw that he was tossing the head of the guy who attacked him in his hand while Bepo was standing behind him with the guy he fought stuck in the ground by his head. Law had an evil smirk on his face and he seemed to be asking the guy questions. The two who attacked me where on the ground dead as the one who hit the ground wasn't moving or breathing. It also looked like his chest had caved in. The one I had cut was laying in a pool of his own blood with not so much as a twitch. I was slightly freaked out that I killed two people but I kept reminding myself that it was either them or me but that didn't help ease my mind any. I was going to have to get used to this eventually but it didn't help me any no matter what.

Shaking my head I quickly said "Captain! We should head to the sub to see if any of the crew has been hurt!"

Law grunted in affirmative and we headed towards the sub as fast as we could. I had to slow down to accommodate the other fours speed but we still made it to the sub fairly quickly. When we arrived at the sub one of the other members of the crew ran up to law and said "Captain! We have a problem!"

Law stopped and asked "what is it?"

"Someone tampered with the subs mechanisms! We can't get engine power and we won't be able to submerge either." The guy told law.

Law gave a dark look and asked "Anything else?"

The crew member nodded and said "Sam is missing. She hasn't come back to sub and we haven't seen any of her stuff either."

I froze at the name of my sister and slowly thought. When I realized something I swore loudly and said "Damn it! I knew that name sounded familiar! This island is run by someone named commodore Nelson! That basterd is a huge pervert and I bet he has eyes on me and my sister."

Laws frown deepened and he asked "So what now Erin-ya?"

I growled deeply and said "I'm going to kick Nelson's ass!"

* * *

**Looks like Erin is pissed at Nelson! The next chapter will be in Sam's pointof view again and it will be that way for the full chapter as it will also give some in sight on the twins past. I hope you guys review and tell me what you think of the story. I'll be more willing to continue updating if I get more reviews but I don't want to force reviews. Tell next time! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Whoo Hoo! Two chapters in a day! I love this fact and I'm really happy that I have close to two hundred views now! I'd like some reviews to start showing up as well but that's your choice as to if you review. Anyway here's chapter 5 and this will show you some of things that happened in the past for Erin and Sam.**

* * *

(Present time)  
Sam's POV:

My back hurt. My head hurt. Hell my whole body hurt. The basterd who had me kidnapped and was currently trying to break me was know as commodore Nelson. I remember seeing him in the anime for the Apis arc but the anime didn't give credit to just how fat he was. I mean you couldn't even call him a person due to his size. All he was to me was a giant blob of fat and blubber. I even said it to his face which made him mad and he had some idiot named Eric give me a couple 'nice' marks I my back as he said he didn't want my pretty face hurt.

On the outside I was stoic and I didn't show any emotion. In fact I didn't even cry out in pain when getting struck. On the inside however... I was scared. I was in a similar situation when I was a lot smaller but I didn't want to remember it. At that point I couldn't even protect myself. The one who protected us was infant the same person who had given me a reason to learn to protect myself.

* * *

(11 years ago: The twins age- 6 years old)

I was walking back home slowly with my sister Erin right beside me. Both of us had the same golden brown hair and eyes. We were currently hand in hand walking right beside each other. At first glance you would think we were happy little children walking together home. That would have been true if not for the fact that both of us had torn clothing and ruffled messy hair. We reluctantly were walking back to our home that was actually an orphanage. We both didn't want to go back but we were scared of what would happen if we didn't go back.

We arrived at the orphanage with glum looks on our faces and we sadly looked at the building. We entered the building and immediately started cowering. When we walked into the building the caretaker was on top of us with no chance of saying anything.

The caretaker of the orphanage was a man who could have been in his 30's but no one said anything but 'sir' to him when they spoke. As for the reason why he was coming at us. It was because we apparently were late.

He glared at the two of us who were on our butts trying to crawl away but our backs were to a wall. He took two steps forward and said "Do you two little idiots realize what time it is!? Your late!"

The man lifted his foot and kicked me and my sister two times before he grabbed me by my torn shirt collar and yelled "Are you trying to piss me off!? I'll make you regret it!"

After that he started to beat both of us to the point that we had black eyes and bloody area on our arms and legs. The marks he put in our backs were most likely going to leave scars. Both of us were on the ground crying though. The other kids just looked at us with scared looks like they wanted to help is but were scared if they did anything they would get hurt as well.

The caretaker growled and said "Remember you little brats. You tell one soul outside of this building what happens here I'll kill you!"

We all shivered in fear and stayed exactly where we were as he left. I helped Erin up slowly and we walked towards the area we usually slept at. We limped slightly but none the less we did walk over to our 'bed' which was a piece of cardboard and a blanket that could barely cover half of us. This was quite literally just the beginning of what happened to us.

* * *

(2 years later: twins age- 8 years old)

We had grown up a little but we suffered from being underfed so there was no way we would be able to fight the caretaker off if he tried to attack us again but thankfully he didn't. We had gained a new boy not to long after our seventh birthday and it turned out he was 1 year older then us. He was currently 9 so he was definitely taller then both of us. Most of us expected him to be a jerk to the younger kids here but instead he was in face like a big brother to us.

Erin ran ahead of me at the playground we were at during school and she was running towards the new boy. I hadn't learnt his name yet as I hadn't seen him much but Erin knew him enough to start calling him 'big brother'. Of course when she started yelling that the boy turned around and said "Hey! If it isn't Erin! Who's this that's following you?"

I wasn't surprised at the fact we didn't look the same at this point mainly because I had a lot of dirt on my face and hair. My face was barely recognizable. I walked up to him and crossed my arms with a serious look and said "Your the one my sister is calling big brother? I hope you've been treating her nicely. I'm Sam. Erin's twin sister."

The boy looked surprised when I said I was Erin's twin but after a bit of staring he must have figured out how my face looked like without the dirt and chuckled a bit. He smiled warmly and said "yeah I've been treating her nice. She's way to hyper sometimes but she's still nice. I'm guessing your the more mature one?"

Erin pouted which made me giggle a bit and I said "Yes I am. I'm also the one who gets hit more unfortunately... I want my sister to stay as childish as she can for as long as she can."

While I smiled at that sentence I was frowning on the inside and I thought 'because my childhood is already gone. I want her to have a childhood at the least.'

The boy seemed to notice the sad look in my eyes and he said "Theres nothing to be worried about. Things will get better! Oh I forgot. My name is nathan. It's nice to meet you Sam."

* * *

(One year later: twins age- 9 years old.)

Nathan had been our first and only friend. As it turned out a lot of the other kids in the orphanage went out of their way to make sure he either didn't get as much food or made sure he got punishments. He took everything with grace however and never once complained even though he had scars on his back that were indescribable. He even took a punishment of having to clean the whole building himself after he tried to give me and Erin something for our birthday. What he gave us was volume one of one piece.

We stared at it with interest as the caretaker decided that it wasn't worth taking away as he had said "books can't bring happiness to anyone." But he was wrong. That one book changed us for the better.

We took the book with us to school and read it there since if we read it at the orphanage we would get punished. While reading it I immediately liked luffy as a character while when we met zoro Erin liked him best. We got interested on what happened next so we went to the library after school with nathan and we started to read one every week. This got better and better for us as we read on and when we reached the point where luffy and his crew entered the grand line we were keeping up to date with it. Things were getting better for us slowly so we started acting like nathan when it came to punishments. We took everything with grace and a smile.

* * *

(Eight years later: twins age-17)

Nathan had become our first and best friend though out our whole life so far and we made sure that we stayed with in another. The original caretaker that always beat us had been arrested and went to jail and all three of us had been adopted when we were 12 and 13 respectively. The good thing about this was that the parents that adopted me and Erin was the neighbor to the parents who adopted though we visited the orphanage a lot to read stories or play with the kids that were living in the orphanage.

My adopted mother smiled at me as I walked past her and said "Hey Erin sweetie do you know where your sister is?"

I smiled a bit at my mom and said "Wrong again mom. We've been here for close to six years and you still mix us two up."

My mom scowled and said "I was sure I had it this time." She sighed and shook her head before saying "anyway. I've noticed that you've been looking at your friend nathan differently then normal. Do you like him?"

I felt my face heat up slightly but I nodded none the less and my mom laughed softly. When I looked up at her she smiled and said "Well why don't you tell him? He's a sweet boy so I'm sure he'd like to date a pretty girl such as yourself."

I bolted up with a red face and said "M-mom!"

My mother laughed and said "Your cute when your flustered dear. So what is it that's stopping you from telling him?"

I looked down slightly and said "W-well I guess it's myself. I'm just really nervous. You know all that he's done for us. He even helped Erin when I couldn't... What kind of sister can't protect her own twin?"

My mom sighed at me and said "Dear. Your beating yourself up over this to much. You did everything you could with what you had. It wasn't your fault. I mean look at Erin now. She's well fed. She has a warm home and a place to stay with family. The fact that you couldn't do anything wasn't your fault."

"But it is!" I tried to argue "I should have told someone about what was going on or I should have taken Erin and ran as far away as I could have with nathan! The mans last beating for us almost killed us... I'm not sure if anyone who sees the scares on my body will think of me the same way afterwards... and nathan? He's lucky he was in a coma for the month that he was... All of it... I could have saved us from it..."

Somewhere in the middle of the speech I started to cry with my fingers clenched onto the top of my knees. I was sobbing softly and I didn't know if I was even worth being worried over or even pitied. To me it was my fault that we almost died. I was to weak to protect my sister and I had to rely on nathan to help me. I don't know what I would have done if not for him but I wasn't even worth the effort of him talking to me in my mind.

I was still sobbing when someone suddenly hugged me. I was surprised that I stopped crying for a second as I recognized the hair that was in my view. It was curly brown hair. I moved my head slightly and saw familiar steel blue eyes looking into my eyes. I was petrified when I realized it was nathan who was hugging me. I slowly took in the information and said "I-I-"

He quickly shushed me and said "Enough. I know how you treat yourself ok? Your a lot better then you think. You just need to give yourself some more confidence! I mean your a pretty girl as well. If you showed a bit more confidence I'm sure you'd be popular even at school."

My face heated up a bit at his compliment but felt more tears rolling down my cheeks. I clutched onto his back and hugged him while sobbing into his shoulder until my tears were dry. After that he looked at me and smiled which made me smile back a little.

"Is that better?" He asked me with a slight smile which I nodded to and he smiled at once more before he got up and said "I'm sorry but I need to leave. I'll see you later ok?"

I nodded to him and he walked out. If I would have know that was going to be the last time I saw him before going to the one piece world I would have stopped him.

* * *

(Present time: Location unknown)

I slumped against the wall as I remembered all of the good memories involving Nathan but I had to say they helped me manage to hold onto my will if only for a little bit. I closed my eyes slightly and heard a loud explosion which jerked me out of my thoughts. I stood up as fast as I could and outside I saw a lot of marines running around while the voice of the commodore bellowed "Stop them! I can't let them have my prize!"

I smirked and hollered in joy.

Erin and the hear pirates had just come to take me back.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I'll make sure to update when I can but once I hit chapter 6 I'm going to be releasing chapters of this periodically as I will also be updating my other story 'thunder and lightning' which has nat from chapter 2 in it. So please Review If you have the time. It won't take that long will it? So if you can review I will appreciate it *bows deeply***


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry! I accidentally deleted this! If this is your first time look at this please ignore this**

**well I'm back with chapter 6! we need more signatures to stop SOPA though so if you haven't signed the petition please sign it! Even if you think a single vote won't make a difference I'm telling you it will! Anyway heres chapter 6 and I'll be working on chapter 7 as well.**

* * *

(Twenty minutes before attack on the commodores estate)

Erin's POV:

Me and the rest of the crew were currently standing in front of a map that had a detailed layout of the commodores estate. I had some trouble getting the map but I got it none the less I got it. Law seemed happy that I got it though it was more of a sadistic smirk then anything.

"Ok." Law said loudly to get everyone's attention "there are four different gates that we can enter from as the walls have something on them to stop people from climbing them. Each of the gates is guarded by an unknown amount of men but from the looks of this the easiest place to enter without grabbing attention right away is the back gate. Sam-ya will most likely be around here. " Law points at an area that had several small rooms. The rooms are labeled 'prisoners cells' on them.

"We will be able to fight them easily as they are mostly marine grunts but from information gathered there are at the least 3 devil fruit users protecting the commodore at all times." Law continued "the powers of the devil fruit users are unknown but if you find one make sure to run or find me or Erin-ya. I am not insulting any of your fighting abilities but with Sam-ya out of action none of you would stand a chance against a devil fruit user."

Everyone in the room nodded solemnly as he continued "we will attack in twenty minutes so make sure your ready. You are all dismissed. I need to talk to you though Erin-ya."

I furrowed my brow a bit but none the less I stayed in the room until it was only me and law. As the door clicked close law sighed and said "Erin-ya. Are you worried about your sister?"

I was slightly surprised at the question but none the less I nodded to him and he said "You don't need to worry. I promise you I will get your sister back one way or another."

"That's not why I'm worried captain." I told him slightly hesitant to bring up my past but I swallowed my pride and said "What at I'm worried about is what they are doing to her. In the past we had been in an orphanage where the caretaker abused us over and over. We have the scars to prove it. I'm sure she can handle the pain but if they decide to do something worse then a whip..."

Needless to say I put a dent in the wall of the sub when I punched it. That how angry I was at the moment. If they did anything to my sister that would scar her mentally in anyway I would kill them in the most sadistic way possible.

"I don't know how bad your past could be" law told me with actual sincerity in his voice "but I will not let anyone take one of my nakama without hell to pay. We will get your sister back Erin-ya."

I looked at him for a few seconds before I nodded and said "I only ask one thing captain. Let me and my sister deal with the commodore how we want."

Law smirked sadistically and said "Permission granted."

We both smirked and left the room with the smirks on our faces and from what I could see the crew was visibly scared due to it.

(3 minutes before the attack on the commodores estate)

Law stood up in the group and asked "everyone remembers the plan right?"

I nodded as everyone showed their confirmation in one way or another. I was pissed at the commodore and I bet everyone else was due to the fact that he took my sister away from us.

Law nodded at us and slowly counted down from 5 with his fingers before he had sachi and penguin walk towards the guards. They currently were still in their female clothes so when e guards saw them I saw that one of them started to drool while the other seemed to be chuckling a bit. As the two got closer to the two guards the rest of us ran past the guards who were distracted. I heard an audible crack which when I looked behind me showed that penguin and sachi had knocked out the guards. They held a thumbs up at us before they had two of the other crew members take the guard clothes as a disguise.

Law nodded his approval before we entered the gate. I pulled a backpack that I had on off as I ran up to the wall of the estate close to where the officers quarters were. On the other side I heard a bunch of men talking so I knew I was close to the right place. That said I put the backpack down which was full of improvised explosives that I learnt how to make in a chemistry class. After I set the backpack down I moved away a bit and held the remote detonator. Law looked at me and nodded to me.

'Here goes nothing.' I thought as I counted down from three before I pressed it and the whole pack blew up which made some of the men inside of the room scream in pain as acid hit their skin. Some of them died instantly from the explosives which was good for us.

As the leader in the room started giving orders we all rushed in and started attacking. I briefly heard law yell "Erin-ya! Find me in the main room!"

I yelled an "aye captain!" Before I went into my speed boost and started slicing any marine that got close to me. I eventually found the door to the main room where law was waiting outside. I nodded to law and he nodded right back before I sliced the door in half. We both walked in and I heard a deep voice say "who dares attack my estate?!"

Law smirked a bit but them it turned into a frown of disgust as he looked at the person who talked. The man was fat. When I say fat I mean he was lake a whale with all the blubber on him. He was eating a piece of meat at the moment but what I noticed was that he had a marine symbol tattooed on his stomach. It wouldn't be that hard to beat him either as he was stuck in a chair with stubby legs as well. The problem would be the three in front of him.

The first guy has a black mask over his face with yellow goggles and black hair. The most noticeable thing about him to me was the fact that his eyes were silted kind of like a snakes. He was the skinniest of the three as the middle guy had pink hair that went into a swirl. He was wearing a white suit and he had black glasses. The final guy was really big. He was about 7 ft tall and he was wearing a tank top and some camp pants. He looked like a stereo typical Army solider.

I was about to attack one of them when someone yelled "Wait!"

Everyone looked to see who yelled that and my stomach did a flip. In front of us was my sister but that's not why my stomach did a flip. Why it did a flip was that she had a ton of blood on her skin as well as nothing more then scraps of clothing. She was panting from the looks of it and she was also pissed. On her wrists were a pair of cuffs but her sword was at her side now.

Law seemed to be surprised about my sisters appearance as well because he asked "Sam-ya what are you doing here? I thought you were captured."

Sam glared at the swirly haired guy and said "Sachi and Penguin destroyed the chains they had on me but the actual cuffs are made of kairoseki."

I was going to talk to her again but the army guy sent a punch at my head. I had to dodge it but the pink haired guy said "Is it really wise to talk to each other in front of your enemy?"

Sam growled at him and said "captain. Permission to fight swirl hair?"

Law gave a grunt of acknowledgement and he went after the skinny guy. I turned quickly and dodged another punch from the big guy and I growled like at him while entering my speed boost and drawing my nodachi at the same time. The guy in front of me didn't even move as his body got a metal sheen to it. I quickly backed up as he punched the ground right were I was a second ago.

"He's turning into metal...?" I slowly asked myself before I had to flip again as he punched were I was. Unfortunately for me he punched while I was in mid air and he hit my stomach.

I coughed up a bit of blood but I glared at him and charged again. The process of me dodging his attacks and me hitting him with attacks went on for awhile but no matter what I did nothing would hurt him. It wasn't haki I knew that much but his skin was harder then steel. I growled one last time before I went into my strength point and swung at him with my fist instead of my sword.

The big guy in front of my lowered his fists for a second and for the first time he said " Are you getting serious kaizoku?"

I snarled at him and said "Your just pissing me off. I'll kick your ass for taking my sister either way!"

He huffed at me and said "We will see about that kaizoku."

I growled "enough talking!" While sending a punch at him which collided with his face. It knocked him back a bit but he recovered and sent a punch at me which I grabbed and flipped him over my shoulder. He managed to land on his feet and he sent another punch at me which I grabbed and I punched him right back. I guess my anger was fueling my strength a bit as I didn't even feel pain when I punched him in the jaw.

With another growl I sent a punch to his stomach before I punched him in the head. I repeatedly punched him in various places. My anger seemed to get worse and worse as I kept hitting him until I finally sent a punch into his skull completely knocking him out. I growled once more before I turned to see law was finished with the skinny guy and was currently tossing his head while sam was repeatedly kicking and punching the curly haired guy with almost a demonic look on her face. To add to the last sentence she was screaming profanities that I'd rather not say.

I sighed a bit and then put my gave towards the commodore who was sweating profusely and was desperately trying to get away but he couldn't even get out of his chair. I looked at law and he nodded before me and Sam walked towards the commodore with evil looks on our faces.

(20 minutes later on the sub)

"God damn it!" Sam yelled as law put another stitch into her skin.

Law kept putting stitches into her skin despite the protests and he sighed when she swore again with another stitch. Law put in the last stitch and said "Your lucky you could even fight Sam-ya. You had a lot of cuts and on your back added with your previous scars and then the kairoseki handcuffs on your wrists making you even weaker. How you fought was dangerous."

Sam groaned and said "well I couldn't let you guys have a unfair battle, in terms of number anyway. Plus I had to get revenge on the dumbass who gave me all the wounds I have on my back."

Law finished with what he was doing and stood up saying "Well Sam-ya I am ordering you to stay in bed for at least 3 days to let your stitches settle in. That means no fighting, no pranks and no harsh work. You will still have chores but it will be in the kitchen. It is also your turn to cook this week Sam-ya."

Sam actually perked up at the mentioning of cooking. She was a really good cook in my opinion so the fact that law was having her cook made me smile. I laughed a bit when Sam saluted law and said "Aye captain!"

She left the room slowly with me supporting her and we went to our room as it was late. She told me some of the things she remembered while she was locked up and I nodded and smiled or frowned when needed. Things were pretty good now I had to say.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I promise you that I will be working on the next chapter and will get it out soon but you'll have to wait. Any who I'll see you guys next time!**


End file.
